


XM-9240

by xiubaekist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubaekist/pseuds/xiubaekist
Summary: In which Lu Han gets more than just a friend for Christmas.





	XM-9240

**Author's Note:**

> this was for sncj_santa's 2014 round! special thanks to bella for beta'ing for me and helping me through all my procrastination;;; writing this was definitely a long ride and i wouldn't have been able to finish without her.

Runtrax Lab 3, 2nd floor.  
Subject Name: Xiu Min (XM-9240)  
Appeared Age: Approx. 25 Years Old  
Creation Date: 03/26/23  
Activation Date: 12/23/23  
Subject Description: Short Brown Hair, 5'4", Approx. 200 lbs. Subject made of complete Technical Wiring, Stainless Steel, and Silicone Skin. Internal RR (Reactive Robotics) Program Accompanied By Roughly 90 Terabytes of Informational Storage. Complete Source of "Free Will". South Korean Nationality.  
  
-  
  
_Sunday, December, 23rd. 2023.  
7:14 A.M.  
Guri, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea.  
Runtrax Corp._  
  
  
The second floor of Runtrax Corporation is a floor seldom ever roamed. With no unauthorized entrance permitted, only a select few ever get to witness what's known as the famous ‘Android Hall’. Whilst stepping out of the sterling elevator at the end of the corridor, the only thing in sight for what seems like miles is door after door (after door after door...); each one is identical but with a different name, number, and folder on its entrance—each one is identical, but with a different creation inside.  
  
The third room on the right: Runtrax Lab Three.  
  
When you approach Runtrax Lab Three, you're faced with Runtrax's most protected laboratory. This is shown in two ways. One, the very big, very bold, sign on the door that says " **NO UNAUTHORIZED ENTRANCE PERMITTED**." And, two, the consistent occupation of multiple guards in and outside of the lab.  
  
Runtrax had been working on a line of Androids for seven years before they had finally got it right. In 2019, the first Android, named Jung Suk (JS-2934), was created and activated in a span of three months. Jung Suk was a huge success despite the setback of a minor terror the machinery gave off; it and the first successful couple dozen of Androids resembled lifeless zombies or porcelain dolls. Their skin was discolored a very bright pale, their actions were limited, and everything just seemed wrong. Runtrax decided to cancel all sales and advertisements for them, following up with their deactivation a few weeks later.  
  
However, four years into the future, the advancements of Runtrax's Androids skyrocketed through the company’s discovery of RR, along with artificial intelligence.  
  
RR, also known as Reactive Robotics, is a system implanted in Androids that allows them to function without the need of human programming. Once this system is in effect, Androids need no internal representations of what, per say, a chair looks like, or what kind of surface the Android is moving on. Instead, all the information is gleaned from the input of the Android's sensors. The Android then proceeds to use that information to gradually correct its actions according to the changes in its immediate environment.  
  
Artificial intelligence, however, is so much more. Giving intelligence and what seems like basic, natural human emotions to actual lifeless computers is something that could make anyone sit on the edge of their seat—and that's exactly what it did. Once word got out that Runtrax was going to start using AI on a new project, hundreds, if not thousands of theories blew up via the social web. The most popular one, being another line of Androids.  
  
With all theories being denied or unanswered, Runtrax continued with their creation as discreetly as possible. Androids were created day in and day out with as much pristine, precise detail that the company could afford, and the project was completed within weeks—even creating a record time for their company. However, only thirty-seven Androids made it through the inspection out of the two-hundred that were made. The most famous one being XM-9240—Runtrax's most intelligent and realistic Android to date. Reports of it buzzed all throughout national newspapers and famous netizen blogs, yet no one of the public has seen it by eye. The estimated cost of it, if it were to be sold, ranged between thirty and forty thousand US dollars.  
  
However, the man in white, the owner of it all, commented that such a price was inadequate for his precious plans (besides, people like him don’t pay, anyway).  
  
  
On the cold morning of December 23rd, clicks of an electronic keypad echo through Runtrax’s dim hall. The swish of a complex code opening a door was audible enough for any human that was on that floor to hear, not that there were that many to begin with. An employee steps forward, his hand gripping a silver key with complete stealth. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, eerily staring at the creation in a glass case across the room.  
  
"I'm sure. This is an important task for me."  
  
Loud footsteps accompany the man's sigh as he stepped up to the large glass case illuminated by the lights above, giving a few guards the permission to leave. The glass tinkled brightly when he looked up at it, bringing out the features of Runtrax's most prized possession: XM-9240, also known as Xiu Min. The first most human-like Android in the world.  
  
With the click of a key, the glass door opened with a slide, allowing him to step into the area. Cautious hands reached out to the smooth aesthetic skin that belonged to the Android, and multiple wires that ended with stickers were placed on all parts of the upper body: his shoulders, upper chest, stomach, hips, and back.  
  
To the left of the case was a computer with multiple windows pulled up on it. The windows displayed various codes, instructions, visual references and directive descriptions—this was the most difficult part. Each code has to be in the right order, all instructions must be followed, all references checked and all directives entered or else the Android would malfunction.  
  
The employee double checked Xiu Min's wires, making sure they were all in perfect placement before stepping back and re-closing the door. He stepped to the side where he did the process he knew far too well by now: typing in advanced codes, reciting instructions, and checking visuals.  
  
Reactive Robotics System, installed.  
  
Personality, installed.  
  
Voice Bank, installed.  
  
Directive, Withheld.  
  
After a moment the Android shifted, opening his eyes for the first time. The artificial pupils dilated in the dim light of the glass case, and they focused with a nearly inaudible electrical buzz. A green glint was visible in the colored iris, fading into an almost hypnotic blue lined with a ring of black. Flecks could be seen, blending the colors together as his eyes peered around, resting on the employee.  
  
"Directive?" The Android asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.  
  
The man stood straight, looking over his shoulder to call out to his colleague. "Yi Xing, your Android is ready."  
  
And with that, a head peeked around the corner, a smile spreading across Yi Xing's face. "Thank you, Jongdae!"  
  
"Mmm, what did you need this one for again?" Jongdae cocked his head, holding the key out idly for Yi Xing's taking. "You know this is your best subject, right"  
  
Yi Xing swung his body into the room, walking up to Jongdae with a pep in his step. "I know," he boasted, grabbing the key with gentle fingers. "But it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, and I have a friend in need of some company." He puffed out his chest and grinned. “What better company than an Android in need of testing?”  
  
Of course, Jongdae widened his eyes and attempted to protest, insisting that giving your company's very best creation to a friend for Christmas was wrong. For one, Jongdae countered, the company would lose their best data and their chance at a universal breakthrough. And two, it would be rude to have to take it back after Christmas was over.  
  
But of course, Yi Xing was far more stubborn than Jongdae's words could ever express, and after working with him for the number of years he has, he mentally questions why he hasn't come to realize this on his own yet.  
  
"Taking it back after Christmas isn't something we need to talk about—plus, this is all for testing, little Jongdae." He said, crossing his arms. "I'm taking it to Beijing with me tomorrow. Can you please dress it appropriately?" Yi Xing smiled before walking up to the computer, ignoring Jongdae’s mumbles under his breath. He swiftly pressed the power button with his index finger, turning his attention to Xiu Min who stood quietly in his glass case, still connected to wires. "Xiu Min?"  
  
The Android turned it's head, giving a small smile to Yi Xing followed by a formal bow. "Hello, Yi Xing!" Xiu Min greeted. "How are you?"  
  
Xiu Min's voice was soft and smooth. Not too loud, but not too quiet. Yi Xing mentally praised himself for his choice of tone.  
  
"I'm good!" Yi Xing replied, stepping over to the glass case. "But you lack something, don't you?"  
  
Xiu Min cocked his head, frowning slightly before perking himself back up suddenly. "Yes! Directive?" he asks, giving his full attention to the younger man in front of him.  
  
"You're going to Beijing, China tomorrow, which is Christmas Eve. You're going to meet Lu Han, whom you'll live with for a while. Your directive is to make him feel as happy as possible. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's okay!" Xiu Min exclaimed, nodding with eagerness.  
  
And with that, Yi Xing flashed a grin back to Jongdae who simply rolled his eyes, stepping up to Xiu Min's case. He opened the sliding door and carefully disconnected the wires, making sure not to tarnish the silicone skin. "Come with me, Xiu Min."  
  
-  
  
_Monday, December 24th. 2023.  
12:04 P.M.  
Guri, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea.  
Gyeonggi-do Airport._  
  
  
"This is your passport, this is your luggage, this is your wallet and this is your cell phone." Yi Xing handed things one by one to Xiu Min while speaking quickly, looking him in the eyes to make sure he was listening. "Got it?"  
  
"Passport, luggage, wallet, cell phone." Xiu Min repeated, pointing at each thing in order when he said its name. "I got it, Yi Xing."  
  
"Good, our flight leaves in twenty minutes. Are you ready?"  
  
Xiu Min furrowed his brows, thinking for a few moments. "Yes, I'm excited, Yi Xing. Do you know what Lu Han is like?"  
  
Yi Xing cocked his head slightly, setting his suitcase down after a few seconds passed. "Lu Han…” he mumbled, reminding himself of how he hasn’t seen him in over three years. “Lu Han is great, Min. I'm sure you'll love him, and he'll love you just as much. He's a sweet person, I promise."  
  
With that, Xiu Min's excitement skyrocketed, causing him to jitter in place like a small child. "Ahhh,” he whined. “I want to meet him now, Yi Xing! Let's hurry, hurry!"  
  
Yi Xing chuckled a bit before organizing the things in his hand, picking up his suitcase again with a bright smile. "Our flight leaves in," he paused and looked down at his watch, but Xiu Min interrupted him.  
  
"18 minutes, 37 seconds," he said, holding a bundle of his passport, wallet and cell phone close to his heart. "I've been counting for you."  
  
This kid is impossible, Yi Xing thought to himself as he led Xiu Min to the boarding area to wait.  
  
-  
  
_Monday, December 24th. 2023.  
3:30 P.M.  
Fengtai District, Beijing, China.  
Beijing Nanyuan Airport._  
  
  
Being in a new country made Xiu Min ecstatic. Being in a new country to meet a new friend, however, made him feel something much more; if he had a heart, he was completely sure it would be pounding against his chest right now.  
  
Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han. The only thing on Xiu Min’s mind was Lu Han. His name sounded magical, like something he wouldn’t ever forget, and it rolled off his tongue so sweetly.  
  
“How far from here to where Lu Han lives?” Xiu Min asked, fixing his hair subconsciously.  
  
“About an hour,” Yi Xing replied as he eyed the map in his hand. “But shouldn’t you know? You’re basically a walking map yourself, you know.”  
  
“I know.” Xiu Min smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “But humans aren’t.”  
  
They shared a brief smile at the statement. “I guess we aren’t.”  
  
  
After long moments of shoving their faces into the centers of Beijing maps and phone GPS’, the couple finally found their route to Haidian where the oblivious Lu Han awaits in his small adorned apartment. This was the peak of Xiu Min’s excitement.  
  
He carefully placed the luggage into the trunk of a taxi as Yi Xing gave directions to the driver. “Let’s go,” he called back to the occupied Xiu Min. “We have a long ride ahead of us.”  
  
“Do you think Lu Han will like me?” he asked curiously, pressing his fingers together in front of him. “I mean, I know you already said he would, but will he really?”  
  
“He will. Don’t worry,” Yi Xing assured, putting a gentle hand on Xiu Min’s silicone shoulder. “You’re far too filled with anxiety.” He delicately sat the boy in the back seat of the taxi, shutting the door to rush to the other side.  
  
“Okay.” Xiu Min sighed, giving a bright smile as Yi Xing sat down next to him. He turned his attention to the outside world, thinking about how his meeting with Lu Han will go. Would Lu Han really like him? Will they turn out to be really good friends? How long will he live with Lu Han? Does Lu Han know that he’s going to be living with him? Too many questions raced through his head as he leaned back into the seat, indulging in the feel of relaxation. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.  
  
  
After a little over an hour, they arrived at the front of a small apartment in the center of a big city. Cars lined up on the side of the road and busy residents rushed down the sidewalk. The first sight Xiu Min witnessed when he woke by Yi Xing’s hand was the gentle smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning," he said, brushing the hair out of Xiu Min's eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm," he replied, the nonlexical tone giving a positive answer. "Are we at Lu Han's house yet?"  
  
Xiu Min looked over Yi Xing's shoulder at the apartment standing in front of them. When his eyes landed on the sign that read 'Haidian', followed by some other words he didn't understand (or liked to pretend he didn't), a bright smile showed on his lips. By now, Yi Xing had answered him, saying that they should go inside to visit the lonely Chinese boy. Xiu Min was far ahead of that suggestion.  
  
With a scramble of his limbs, he climbed out of the car excitedly. "This is where I get to live?" He said quietly, more of a statement than a question. "This is so nice, so so nice. Thank you, Yi Xing."  
  
The younger man smiled, nodding slightly. There was no doubt in his mind that Xiu Min was far too grateful for everything he received, even if his life on earth started just 24 hours ago. The enthusiasm in the air radiated from the Android carrying luggage ten times his weight—someone who should have a lot more downs than he does now.  
  
"Let's go inside." He said.  
  
  
Up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs. Xiu Min didn't quite know where he was going, but he went up, in front of Yi Xing by a short way. "What floor was it again?" he asked, stopping abruptly to turn on his heels. “And what’s the room number?”  
  
Yi Xing breathed heavily and put up a finger, signaling for him to hold on. He tiredly pulled out his phone and brought up the text message from Lu Han containing his address. He paused before speaking a quiet "sixth floor,” breathing in deeply. “Apartment D4.”  
  
Really, that was all Xiu Min needed to hear before he ran up further, ignoring Yi Xing’s wheezy warnings of “you’re supposed to be a surprise” and “he won’t know who you are”. He was far too excited to meet Lu Han to care, and the feeling was strange. This will be his first friend, his first roommate, his first ‘too excited to care’, and his first ‘can’t wait any longer’.  
  
Xiu Min breathed in deeply when he reached the sixth floor, seeing the room just down the hall. Of course, it looked like all the others, but it wasn't. This was his new home, where his new friend was, his new life was, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't overwhelmed with happiness when the back of his hand knocked on the wooden door, be lying if he said the delicate eyes that landed on his when the door slightly opened weren't the most astonishing he's ever seen, be so badly lying if he said he didn't want to tell him how interested he was in their future together, how happy he was to finally have a friend—but he decided to start with something simple, with something nice. He held out his hand and said, "Hi, my name is Xiu Min."  
  
Lu Han frowned, peeking his head around the corner to see Yi Xing rushing up behind. "Ah, Yi Xing! You made it!" He swung open the door fully and ran excitedly to his friend, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Who's this? A friend?" He asked, pulling back to look at him with a soft smile.  
  
“I guess you could call him that." Yi Xing started, biting his lip. "You know how my company started a new project, right?"  
  
Lu Han paused for a moment, recollecting his memory. "Mmm, yes, yes, you’ve told me a million times."  
  
“Well,” with a tug of Xiu Min’s arm, Yi Xing pulled the Android to his side. He bowed with a bright smile, followed by another “My name is Xiu Min” that he mumbled for the second time. It was barely audible as he held out his hand, but Lu Han took it politely, giving him a soft smile through his bright eyes. “My very best Android.” Yi Xing added, puffing out his chest nonchalantly. “Out of the entire line. I want you to take care of it for me for a while, see how it works and such. Can you do that?”  
  
When Lu Han didn’t reply after a few seconds, Yi Xing jumped back into the conversation, gripping Xiu Min by the shoulders. “Think of this as a Christmas gift!” he exclaimed, pushing Xiu Min forward so he was standing right next to Lu Han. “You’re always complaining about how lonely you are here, living alone and such. This should be a good thing for you!”  
  
Lu Han let out a nonlexical sound, looking over to the male by his side. “I suppose so,” he said, smiling. “Won’t this get you in trouble, though?”  
  
“Jongdae was a bit upset, but he’s no one, really. I think he’ll understand this is for the benefit of the business. Don’t you agree?” Yi Xing asked, tilting his head towards Xiu Min.  
  
“Ah, yes. Of course. Whatever decisions you make will be great.” Xiu Min agreed blankly, subconsciously staring at Lu Han’s pure features.  
  
“Hey now,” Lu Han joked. “Jongdae is my friend too, you know. I don’t want you guys making fun of him like that.” He chuckled, letting out a sigh before going back to Yi Xing’s initial question. “Anyways, I guess I can keep him with me for a while. It won’t be that much of a problem.” Lu Han grabbed onto Xiu Min's wrist before pulling him towards his apartment door. "Do you want to come in and stay for a while, Yi Xing?"  
  
"Ah, I don't think so," he commented, smiling at them both. "I have to get back in time to make sure everything's going well at the company, but I'll call you later! Is that okay?"  
  
"Mmm," Lu Han nodded, opening his door with a gentle hand. "You can text me whenever. I'll be here." He looked over his shoulder as he turned, flashing another bright smile to his good friend. “Have a safe trip back, okay?”  
  
Yi Xing accepted Lu Han’s kind words with a small bow, waving one of his hands in farewell. “Thank you,” he said, turning to Xiu Min concerningly. “And you, will you be okay?”  
  
“Of course,” the other replied, giving a convincing nod as he was pulled into the apartment. “I’ll talk to you soon.”  
  
  
  
It didn’t take quite long before the two officially settled in. Lu Han ran his fingers through his messy hair as he plopped down on the couch, continuing to read something from earlier on his laptop with his legs propped up on the coffee table. Xiu Min, however, stood aside and watched him idly. Not a lot of time passed before he spoke up, starting with something—yet again—simple. “What are you reading?” He asked.  
  
“An email,” Lu Han replied, frowning. “Something from a friend.”  
  
“Oh.” Xiu Min fiddled with his fingers, leaning over to see exactly what Lu Han was looking at. “Is it something good?”  
  
“I suppose it is,” he admitted with a smile and closed his computer, looking up at the standing male. “Why don’t you sit down? You've been standing there for a while.”  
  
“Oh,” Xiu Min said again, cocking his head slightly to the side. “I guess I have been,” he mumbled. He quietly shuffled over and sat down next to Lu Han, smiling at him brightly. He paused for a moment to bite his lip before speaking a “Tell me about yourself.”  
  
“Do you really want to know?” Lu Han asked incredulously, shifting his position on the couch as he set his computer aside. “You don’t have to ask me just because you’re living with me for a while.”  
  
“No, no, no,” Xiu Min started, waving his hands in protest. “I want to know, really.” He took in a breath. “Yi Xing only told me about you yesterday morning, but I’ve been looking forward to meeting you a lot.” Xiu Min reached out and placed a hand on Lu Han’s shoulder, smiling. “You’re my very first friend, so I want to know all there is to know, so I can be your friend, too.”  
  
Lu Han’s lips curled into a smile as his eyes lit up, seeing how genuine Xiu Min was about this. “Well…” He started. “I love singing, dancing, sports—soccer especially—and anything, really. I can adapt to liking a lot of things.”  
  
“Singing, dancing, soccer, sports, everything,” Xiu Min repeated. “I’ll never forget.”  
  
The kindness took Lu Han by surprise, honestly—for someone who wasn’t really real, he seemed to have the emotions of people who are. His smile was realistic, complimenting the just as real sparkle in his hypnotic eyes. His skin was soft, flawless down to every single tip on his body—and his cheeks. Xiu Min’s cheeks were plump and round, something Lu Han wanted to squish and poke with a muster of anticipation for the feeling. He was infatuated with how in just the little amount of time Xiu Min’s been here, he seems so real. So there. Even if he wasn’t. Even if he was just something created by a line of workers, his ability to make Lu Han feel more accompanied than with any other person made him know from the first word he spoke that they were going to be friends for quite a long time.  
  
“You know,” Lu Han began, standing up from his seat on the couch. “How about I make you some coffee.” He pointed at Xiu Min with glee, turning away before stopping in his tracks to look back. “Ah, you can have coffee, right?”  
  
The question made Xiu Min burst into laughter. Lu Han thought the sound was cute. “Of course I can have coffee. Don’t be silly.”  
  
“Wow,” Lu Han mumbled, spinning around again to walk over to his neatly kept kitchenette. “You’re so interesting, you know?” He looked over his shoulder as he reached up to the cupboards for a couple mugs. “I don’t know a lot about you yet, but the way you act is so, er...”  
  
“Human,” Xiu Min finished for him, smiling brightly because he knew he was right. “Thank you.”  
  
"Ah, you're welcome." Lu Han replied, pulling out the things he needed for the coffee maker. He tapped his index finger on the counter, chewing on his lower lip before continuing. "So, uh," Lu Han frowned at himself as he choked on his words. After being alone for so long, having someone around felt a bit strange. "Was your flight here okay?"  
  
"You don't have to talk if you feel uncomfortable." Xiu Min said bluntly, standing up. He walked over to where the other male was. "I can sense your tight emotions. Is it because I'm here?"  
  
"No!" Lu Han slightly shouted. "I mean… Sort of, yes, but it's not because I have any negative emotions towards you. Trust me, I'm just-"  
  
"Used to being alone." Xiu Min finished for him again, smiling widely. "That's okay. I'll try my hardest to make my presence comfortable for you."  
  
Lu Han sighed, turning on the coffee machine with another smile. "I appreciate that," he said, spinning around as he pulled up a chair to the small center table. "I think I'll get used to you quite quickly."  
  
  
He wasn't lying.  
  
  
Through cups of coffee and wholehearted laughter, Lu Han and Xiu Min find they click easily with each other. Lu Han teaches Xiu Min all about the soccer team he used to be on in high school, all about his favorite moves and favorite times to play—which happens to be in the Spring, Xiu Min buries into his mind. And Xiu Min teaches Lu Han all about himself. How he was made, how his body is built, how his mind works—which Lu Han finds so fascinating, he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget.  
After endless hours of sitting at a two-person kitchen table, playfully hitting shoulders and sharing careful glances, Lu Han and Xiu Min find that this was going to be anything but boring. They don’t even have time to think about tomorrow; all they can think about is today, this moment, and they’d be so horribly lying if they said they didn’t fall asleep on the living room floor, ending the day as they exchanged knowledge between one another in front of a small store-bought Christmas tree.  
  
-  
  
_Tuesday, December 25th, 2023.  
6:27 A.M.  
Haidian District, Beijing, China.  
Haidian District Apartments._  
  
  
Xiu Min flickers his eyes open on the slightly cold morning of December 25th. His arm drapes over the body of Lu Han, whose eyelashes seem long enough to brush against his skin in his sleep. A smile spreads on the older males face as he remembers last night, all the things they said and all the things they did. The games they played, the magazines they read. Xiu Min thinks that it couldn’t have been more perfect.  
  
His averts his gaze back to the Christmas tree. It was just the same as he saw it yesterday, though now presents lay underneath it. The sight makes Xiu Min frown. “Did you do that?” He asks, nudging Lu Han awake.  
  
“Do what?” Lu Han groans, lifting up his head sleepily.  
  
“Put gifts there.”  
  
“Ah, yeah.” The younger groaned, sitting up with his hair in a mess. He took gentle fingers and fixed the locks, looking at the gifts he perfectly arranged last night. “I always put gifts under the tree in case my friends stop by.”  
  
“Do they?” Xiu Min asked, embarrassingly moving his arm from over Lu Han’s lap.  
  
“Usually.” He says, smiling. “Sometimes they bring me gifts, too.”  
  
The information made Xiu Min grin brighter than he ever did, jittering in his place. “Ahhh,” he whined. “That’s so cool!” He reached out and jiggled Lu Han’s arm playfully with his hand. “I wish I could give gifts to people—getting them would be interesting, too.”  
  
Lu Han suddenly got an idea. “Ah! Here.” He held up his finger and quickly got up, running to his room. Xiu Min could hear him rustling around for quite a few seconds before he came rushing back out, gift in hand. “I bought this for myself,” he shamefully admitted. “But I think you’d like it too! Consider it our first friendship exchange.”  
  
“But I don’t have anything to give you…” Xiu Min mumbled, reaching out for the small box in Lu Han’s hand.  
  
“I’ll put in on your tab,” Lu Han said with a giggle, giving the gift to Xiu Min. “Next time, you have to give me something.”  
  
The box in Xiu Min’s hand wasn’t wrapped, but a small blue ribbon held the top on securely. It was lightweight with a slight velvet feel to it. “Are you sure you want me to have this?” He asked, feeling a bit bad about taking it from his friend.  
  
“Of course! Honestly, I buy myself a lot of those. I have more to spare.”  
  
With hesitation, the elder took Lu Han’s word for it, pulling on the delicate blue string until it came undone. With a flick of his thumb, he popped off the top of the white box with a smile on his face. When his eyes rested on the contents inside, he saw a silver necklace. It wasn’t expensive looking, nothing overly fancy. Just a simple necklace with some sort of charm on the end. It filled Xiu Min with glee, pulling out gently. “Oh wow.” He mumbled. “This is really nice.” He said, looking up to Lu Han.  
  
“It’s nothing, really.” He countered, motioning towards Xiu Min’s neck with his hand. “Put it on!”  
  
With a small sigh, Xiu Min complied, putting the necklace around his silicone neck gently. Once he made sure the chain was clipped together securely, he looked down at the dangling charm that rested against his chest. “I like it.” He commented, beginning to play with it with the tips of his fingers.  
  
“I’m so glad.” Lu Han said, reaching out to poke the tiny charm playfully. “It looks much better on you than me, anyway.” He joked, cracking a bright smile out of the both of them. After a moment he sighed, looking up at Xiu Min’s eyes.  
  
“Did I tell you your eyes are really interesting?” He asked, cocking his head a bit to the right.  
  
“You’ve said everything about me is interesting already.” Xiu Min replied, mimicking Lu Han’s movements as he also cocked his head a bit to the right. “What’s so interesting about them?”  
  
“Not sure.” He said. “They’re just really pretty.”  
  
“You’ve said everything is pretty.”  
  
“Maybe everything is.” Lu Han shrugged, breaking the eye contact by looking over at the presents under the tree. “Hey,” he said, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “It’s Christmas. How would you like to go out?”  
  
“Go out?” The older asked. “On a date?”  
  
“Well, yeah, if you would like to call it that—you and I can go on a date.” Lu Han smiled, holding out his hand.  
  
“A Christmas date.” Xiu Min replied with a just as bright smile, taking his hand.  
  
  
In all honesty, they didn’t really know where they were going. Once the two left, Lu Han insisted that there was a coffee shop a few blocks from his house—but Xiu Min swears that was nearly an hour ago. The two blindly walked through the thick snow that had been piling up over the past few days, not many words being spoken except for the occasional “are you sure you know where we’re going?” from Xiu Min’s end, and the constant reply of “hold on, I promise we’re getting closer” from Lu Han (which Xiu Min found outstandingly cute). However, after nearly two hours of wandering, Lu Han’s infamous claims of a nearby coffee shop became true; the tall, little building on the corner of a busy intersection was home to a place called Ground Dreams. According to Lu Han, Ground Dreams is Haidian’s best coffee shop hands down, and he wouldn’t dare take Xiu Min to any other place in the world.  
  
“This place is small.” Xiu Min commented, his hands tucked deep in his pocket with his neck buried in a scarf.  
  
“Small but good.” Lu Han replied, digging into Xiu Min’s pocket to pull out his hand. He smiled to himself as he started to drag him along inside.  
  
The interior of the place was beautiful: wooden walls, handmade tables and chairs, exquisite art hanging from every which way, and paper stars hanging from the ceiling.  
  
The two walked up to the front counter. Xiu Min let Lu Han order for him since this whole thing was his idea; but when the time came to pay, he pulled out a card that Yi Xing gave him for emergencies. “It’s on my tab, right?” Xiu Min asked, smiling as he gave the cashier the credit card.  
  
“Oi.” Lu Han groaned with a laugh. “You’re too much.” He said, slapping Xiu Min’s arm. “I was expecting you to wait a while before paying me back.”  
  
“There’s no sincerity in that.” He replied, grabbing Lu Han’s wrist to guide them towards a seat. When they both sat down, the elder couldn’t do anything but stare. Once Lu Han removed all of his thick clothing the only thing he could focus on was the red dancing across the bridge of his nose and the paleness of his lips. The visual numbness of his fingertips and the dryness in his eyes. He thought Lu Han was absolutely beautiful, and he wishes he could tell him that without sounding so weird.  
  
“Lu Han.” He spoke up. “I have a question.”  
  
“Hmm?” Lu Han replies, looking over at their coffee being prepared.  
  
“What do you think about love at first sight?”  
  
The question made Lu Han frown, redirecting his full attention to the boy in front of him. “Love at first sight?” He repeated the question. “I think it’s cliche.” He reached forward and took off Xiu Min’s scarf, dropping it on the table in order to better see his face. “It’s just something people use as an excuse to jump into a relationship they want to happen, but isn’t happening.”  
  
“Can you know if you’re going to love somebody when you first meet them?”  
  
“Ah.” Lu Han replied, quietly thanking the waitress when she set down the couple’s coffee. “That, yes. I think you can tell when you’re going to love somebody.”  
  
“Do you think you’re going to love me?” He asks, biting his tongue immediately afterward.  
  
Lu Han doesn’t reply for a few moments, holding the coffee cup in his hands close to his chest. Xiu Min doesn’t have the courage to break the silence.  
  
“You know,” Lu Han says. “It’s only been two days.”  
  
Xiu Min widens his eyes and shakes his head, quickly setting down his coffee. “Ah, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” He exclaimed. “I mean, I did but it sounds so weird!” He shakes his head more and sinks down in his chair, pulling his scarf off the table top and putting it back around his head. He didn’t speak for a few moments but suddenly Lu Han made a sound.  
  
Xiu Min frowned as it got louder. It was a harmonic sound, something quiet but cute, and when he pulled down his scarf a bit to see what Lu Han was doing, he was laughing. One hand over his mouth and the other still occupied by his coffee, Lu Han was laughing; and Xiu Min melted in his seat.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Xiu Min spoke out, but this time Lu Han shook his head.  
  
“No, no, no.” Lu Han said between quiet laughs. “You’re so cute.”  
  
This time Xiu Min widened his eyes in confusion, frowning as he stared at the younger boy across from him. “Cute?” He asked. “You think I’m cute?”  
  
Lu Han didn’t give Xiu Min an answer. Instead, he stood up and leaned over the table, quickly kissing the other’s cheek. “Do I love you now?” He asked out loud. “I’m not sure.” He looked down at the creme colored cover on the table and smiled, shuffling his feet on the floor shyly. “Will I love you in the future?” He asked again, pausing. “I think so.”  
  
The words made Xiu Min breath in deeply. This wasn’t a promise, nor a guarantee, he knew this. But Xiu Min was sure to take this by the hands and cherish it wholly, locking the words in his heart, tying them in a blue ribbon to keep it secure because Lu Han was his first. His first friend, his first roommate, his first ‘too excited to care’, his first ‘can’t wait any longer’, and, hopefully, gradually, eventually; maybe his first love.  
  
  
Of course, though, on the long way home Xiu Min begged Lu Han to act like their conversation never happened (he says it made him feel embarrassed). The only response Xiu Min got was a wholehearted laugh from Lu Han again, who simply playfully hit his arm. Though, as requested, the conversation was never brought up again. The rest of Christmas day was spent drowning in movies and more magazines, sharing more knowledge than the night before, once again, on the living room floor.  
  
-  
  
_Wednesday, January 10th, 2024.  
3:14 P.M.  
Haidian District, Beijing, China.  
Haidian District Apartments._  
  
  
Lu Han had weeks fly by before he got a call from Yi Xing, asking how things were going. Everything is going great, he said. He explained how they’ve been hanging out, how their Christmas went and how they’re bonding. Yi Xing said that if Lu Han’s enjoying his company so much, he’ll let him stay for a while longer. Those words made Lu Han’s heart race.  
  
Because when he hung up the phone and leaned up against the bedroom wall, Lu Han realized he forgot to mention how head over heels in love he was with a man who wasn’t even real.  
  
He smiled to himself, knowing he was right all along.  
  
Xiu Min wasn’t real, but Lu Han’s ever-growing love for him was.


End file.
